


Lay Me Down in a Bed of Roses

by totallynotnatalie



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving, Kissing, L-Bombs, Modern Myth Telling, Praise, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex in Roses, Tell Me What You Want..., Vanilla, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: This is a short modernized take on the Hades/Persephone relationship. In this version, Persephone willingly chooses to spend half her time in the underworld because she fell in love with Hades. She returns to the surfaces for half the year because she cares for her mother but often misses Hades while she's gone.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Lay Me Down in a Bed of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[M4F] Lay Me Down in a Bed of Roses [Hades x Persephone][Praise][Kissing][L-Bomb][Romantic][Vanilla][Gift Giving][L-Bombs][Sex in a Pile of Roses][Modern Myth Telling][Tell Me What You Want..] 

Synopsis: Hades builds Persephone a garden of dead roses as gift for her first return to the underworld. 

Character Notes: This is a softer take on the character of Hades. He is more sad and dutiful than vengeful, but the character is yours to play with. 

Setting Notes: This a more modern take on the Persephone myth. In this version, Persephone willingly chooses to spend half her time in the underworld because she fell in love with Hades. She returns to the surfaces for half the year because she cares for her mother but often misses Hades while she's gone.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome back, darling. Did you miss me? 

I'll understand if you still wish to be with your family. If you regret your choice, I can..

*kiss*

Thank you, dear. But please know that the offer is always there, should you decide to take it. I realize that the underworld leaves much to be desired. Its darkness can never compare to the beauty of the surface. 

Nothing grows here. There's no light. 

*sigh* Well, except you. I don't know if you realize, but your face makes my entire kingdom brighter. I love how it shines for me. 

You're the only creature I've ever met who could keep smiling even through the blackness of night. When I first saw you, I thought that you must have been a nymph. Perhaps, one of the gods had sent you to play a trick on me. Surely, nothing so beautiful could survive here? 

But there you were. Scared and a little confused, but still the most wonderful thing that I had ever seen. I wanted to keep you forever, but I wouldn't dare let myself. 

*sigh* As the keeper of darkness, I understand all the secrets of the light. I know that it can never be kept. Should you try to stop it, it will only laugh and creep around every corner.

Or worse. You'll put it out completely. The tiniest breeze on a candle is all it takes. 

I knew that I had to be careful. Especially when I saw the panic in your eyes. 

*laugh* You thought that I was a monster at first. 

(pause)

It's okay. I never blamed you. Everybody on the surface thinks that I'm evil. And I do spend most of my days guarding dead souls. So, it's not an unreasonable assumption.

No, you were never wrong to fear me. I expected that. What surprised me was how quickly you came to trust me. 

You never blamed me for falling into the underworld or accused me of misleading you. And, when I told you that I would do anything possible to return you to the surface, you believed me. Even though I had given no reason to. 

(pause)

No, I didn't think that you were naive. Just kind-hearted. You knew that I was the only one who could help you and you choose to think the best of me. Perhaps, that's a type of wisdom. 

Yes, Athena could probably tell you better. You'll have to ask her about it the next time you visit your mother. 

*sigh* I do mean it though. If you ever miss her too much, you can always go back. You don't have to wait another six months' time. 

I know that was your compromise. But you don't have to keep it. The journey to the surface is too perilous to be attempted often, but should you only want to spend one day a year with me-I wouldn't mind. One day of your time would be worth waiting for far longer. Please trust me on that. 

*kiss*

Yes, it was your choice. If you didn't want to spend half your days with me, you never would have asked for this. But how you can ever love me as much as you love the entire earth is beyond me. 

I know that I must have asked a thousand times. But is this truly what you wish? 

*kiss*

Thank you. And yes, I promise that will try to be better about accepting it. I don't think that I'll ever fully understand what you see in me. But you are far too sensible to ever make a foolish decision. 

But, if you ever--(interrupting self) Um, I'm guessing by that look that you think I'm belaboring the point a bit? 

Alright, I'll stop. The underworld is already dull enough without my droning. And I do want to you to enjoy your time here. 

Hmmm. Speaking of which, I have a surprise for you. Um, it's not here. You'll have to follow me to the other side of the river. But hopefully, you like it. 

Come on, here. Let me show you. 

(longer pause)

See? I made you a rose garden. Well, at least I tried to. I wanted to make you something that would remind you of the surface, so I thought I would see if I could grow flowers. And well.....I can create them. But they won't thrive without the sun. After a few minutes, they grow dry and shriveled. 

*sigh* There is nothing I can do to stop them from dying. I tried everything, but my magic is only made for death. I was never meant to give life. 

But I noticed that, even in death, the roses still cling to the vine. I know that they can't compare to living flowers. But I still thought they were beautiful. Dark and tragic, but still somehow alluring. 

Just how you say that I am....

So, I thought that you might like them....because they remind you of me. 

*kiss*

(teasing) Oh, is that a yes?

*kiss*

Well, I'd offer to make you some more. But I'm afraid that I'm a bit distracted at the moment.

*kiss*

Or did you want something else? 

Mhmm. Yes, six months is such a long time. It's been so long since I've kissed that delicious neck of yours. 

*kissing*

Is this what you want, my love? Are you certain?

*kiss*

Oh, don't worry about me. It's taken every ounce of willpower to keep my hands off you for this long. 

Mhmm. 

*sigh* Where? Here in the roses? 

*laugh* If that's what you want, they were your gift. Although, I have a few more thing that I can give you. Would you like that? 

*kiss* Alright, lie down then. And don't worry, I promise that there are no thorns. 

*optional twig snapping noises*

Well, it's not the most comfortable bed. But, at the moment, I don't really care....

*kissing*

Oh, I have missed you so. 

I've missed your lips.

*kiss*

And your shoulders.

*kiss*

And your sweet chest.

*kiss*

*sigh* Oh, it's been so long. 

*moaning*

I don't think that you have any idea how wonderful you are. 

*sigh*

No, no, dear. Please don't worry about pleasing me tonight. 

*kiss*

I want tonight to be yours. I want to give everything you desire. 

(whisper) Just tell me what you want...

No, please don't be shy. I want so much to give it to you. 

*laugh*

Is that it, darling? Do you want me to make love to you? Do you want to make love to you like the wonderful woman you are? 

*moan*

Oh, please don't be embarrassed. I could never want for anything more. 

*kiss*

No darling. If that's your wish, I'll grant it. I'll take you here and now in this bed of dead roses. 

*sigh*

Beautiful or morbid. I don't care. There is no place that I'd rather be right now than with you. 

*moan*

Oh, do you want me, my love? Do you want me now? 

Alright, spread your legs. If this is what you want, I going to give you every inch.

Are you ready, dear?

*pause*

*panting* Oh, you amazing creature. You feel so wonderful. 

Oh, just to be inside you again. Oh, darling. 

Oh, is this that what you wanted my sweet? 

*gasping*

Oh, do you want me to fuck you harder? 

*panting* Oh, do you want me? Please tell me that you want me. 

*moaning*

*laugh* Oh, you *need* me. 

(seductive) Well alright, then you'd better hold on.

Mhmm. Wrap your legs around me and whatever you do. Don't let go. 

*panting*

That's it darling. Don't hold back. I want to make you scream. 

Oooh. 

Oooh. I know you're close, dear. You're getting so tight. 

Oooh. I want you so badly. Darling please, cum for me. 

*gasp* I need you, dear. I need you to cum for me.

Please...Darling...Please...

*gasping*

That's-that's it, my sweet. Let go. Just let...

(interrupting as performer orgasms. Feel free to improv)

Oh my, dear. 

Oh my. 

Darling. You're....You're...otherworldly. 

I....*gasp* Thank you, sweetheart. 

I-I hope that I've pleased you. 

*kiss*

Oh, good. I'm glad that your first day back was....enjoyable? 

*sigh* I did try my best to make it so. 

What? Yes, I suppose that it isn't over yet. 

Would you like anything else? 

Yes, I know that we should rest soon. But we don't have to go to sleep just yet. 

If you'd like, we can lay here in each other's arms for a bit longer. 

*kiss*

No, I don't mind. As I said, I'd do anything for you tonight.


End file.
